Hogwarts My Home
by HermioneMalfoy97
Summary: Rose Weasley enters her 5th Year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and 5th year means OWLs year. She's one of the few who are anticipating her exams, but when Romance interferes with someone she never expected, will she refuse it?
1. Chapter 1: Back to Hogwarts

**Hogwarts My Home**

**Disclaimer: Some Characters I have invented, but obviously Harry Potter still belongs to the amazing woman, J.K. Rowling.**

**A/N: Hi guys! This is my new fanfic! I had to leave my Draco & Hermione Fanfic hanging midway through the story as I simply had no inspiration or idea on what to do next. I've started this one and can't promise that I'll upload quickly, but for anyone who's reading this, please be patient :D Have a Happy New Year Guys, Rose x**

**Chapter 1 – Back Home… Well My Second One**

It had finally arrived. The year most students would dread. OWLs year. I step on the Steaming Hogwarts' Express with Hugo, waving madly to Mum and Dad, who were both smiling and waving back, as they stood next to Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny, who were doing the same to James, Albus & Lily. It was James' 6th year and he was entering NEWTs which he would only complete next year. During the summer, he had received a letter asking whether he wanted to join the Chudley Cannons Quidditch Team (to which my dad squealed like a little girl) as their new seeker. To be honest, I was highly surprised he was still here. He was more than happy to leave his education but Aunt Ginny had put her foot down, screaming that he would finish his education as long as she lived. Not that he didn't like Hogwarts; oh no he loved it probably the most out of my numerous cousins, but academics had never been James' love and even though he did well, he was ready to leave it behind.

Quidditch had never been for Albus. He enjoyed it but didn't have the passion for it like his dad, mum and James' had for it. Lily was already on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team as a Chaser and her skills had clearly been passed down from her mum, who was now a senior Quidditch Correspondent for _The Daily Prophet. _

As the train pulls away from the station, I walk down the train to find a carriage, and wave bye to Hugo as he walks off with Lily and his best friend Samuel Thomas. I couldn't find Jade, Xavier and Faith anywhere and as I approach the last but one carriage, I pop my head inside, hoping to ask anyone whether they had seen my friends. Instead, I see my favourite cousin, Albus laughing his head off with Scorpius Malfoy, Eli Martins and Shawn Carter. I stand there for around 5 minutes, waiting for Al to notice me when he finally turns around shouting 'Merlin's beard Rosie! You scared the life out of me, how long have you been standing there?' as he hugs me and moves over so we can talk. I turn my head, smile to his friends and then say to Al, 'Just a few minutes, how are you?'

We talk about summer even though we spent an awful lot of it together, and I suddenly hear someone clear their throat and I jump, forgetting about anyone else's presence but mine and Al's.

'You do know we're here right?' says Eli, rather rudely. 'Yes I was aware of your presence Martins, and I would highly appreciate it if you could be a bit nicer' I say back just as rudely. I didn't particularly like him. He was rude, arrogant and a toe rag at his best, and I simply couldn't understand why Al was friends with such a tosser. Shawn Carter, on the other hand I did approve of. He was outgoing, hilarious and a genuinely nice person. Now, Scorpius Malfoy. This boy was so quiet, mysterious and he was the most intriguing boy I had ever met. He had never said much in my presence, yet he was my closet cousins' best friend. Every year, I'd see him with Al, and the most we'd do is nod at each other.

I still remember, on my first day of Hogwarts', Dad had told me to beat him in every exam. I thought it would be very easy given that everyone told me I had inherited mum's intelligence, but I had to admit, it was a challenge. Scorpius Malfoy was incredibly clever, and Hard-working.

I quickly realise that I'm not appreciated by anyone except Al, and maybe Shawn and decide to leave their carriage, and walk out, wonderingly, looking for my friends.


	2. Chapter 2: Back to Hogwarts2

**Chapter 2 – Reunited**

**Disclaimer: Obviously, HP belongs to the one and only J.K. Rowling**

**A/N: Hi guys! The ending of the last one was a bit on the abrupt side, and I know it's not the most interesting right now, but I promise to make it more interesting. Stick with me. **

I walk towards the last carriage, praying that my friends were there, as I didn't want to return to Albus and certainly didn't want to sit with Hugo, Lily and their 3rd year friends. I peek inside to find them all in there, and as I hear 2 loud screams, my vision is momentarily gone, and I'm crushed into a hug from both Jade and Xavier. I feel Faith's head somewhere near my shoulder.

'Where on earth were you Rosie? We only saw Hugo on the platform!' says Jade, her voice sounding relieved. _Aww. _

'Calm Down, Jade. I was with Al, I couldn't find you anywhere' I say sitting down next to the window. As annoying as they are, I had truly missed my friends over the holidays. We start talking about our summer and I observe my friends as they talk. Faith hadn't grown at all, and still stood at her extremely petite height of 4'10 but her physique had changed and she now looked more like a woman than a 10 year old child. Jade hadn't grown either but she had always been tall at 5'10 and her curves were becoming more prominent. Xavier had shot up over the holidays and was now 6'2 and he towered over my average height of 5'6.

Jade had persistently asked me last year whether I had a thing for Xavier and to be honest, he would be the perfect boyfriend. He was incredibly good looking, sweet, funny and really caring, but he had the same impact that James had on me – the one of a caring older brother. I didn't feel attracted to him, and if he ever felt attracted to me, God forbid, I'm sure things would start to get awkward pretty soon.

We reach Hogsmeade platform and we all reluctantly step out into the sloppy rain and head for the carriages, feeling extreme sympathy for the first years crossing the Black Lake with Hagrid. I never knew which l liked more. Home or Hogwarts. Home was Hogwarts and Hogwarts was my home but I also loved being with my family, especially when all of us gathered together in 1 house, and there was too many people to count. There were all my cousins: James, Albus, Lily, Victoire, Dominique, Louis, Molly, Lucy, Roxanne, Fred and Teddy. And then their parents and Grandma Molly and Grandpa Arthur.

I look up and see the beautiful castle and all I can think about is the feast and getting into bed. But first…the Sorting. The sorting had always interested me and there was always one scrawny, scared shaky little kid who'd end up in Gryffindor. After the Sorting and Professor McGonagall's speech ("Tuck In!"), I grab a bit of everything I can and start eating only to earn a laugh from both Lily and Albus, with the latter telling me that I'm like my dad when it comes to Food. _Great. _

After, I feel so full, that I just sit and watch people in my year. My eyes reach the Slytherin Table, and I take in Scorpius Malfoy. He was certainly handsome, but there was something about him that intimidated me a bit. Just as I think that I should look away as I probably look like a creep, he turns his head and we lock eyes and stare at each other for a few good minutes. I decide to break this staring competition and instead give him a small smile which he doesn't return but nods instead.

I remember my prefect duties and help the little first year Gryffindors towards the Common Room and Dormitory along with Albus. Who knew leading a bunch of 11 year olds could be so hard. They stood in their own space, watching the castles, their mouths hanging wide open, oblivious to the fact that they were holding up others.

'Hurry up now you lot!' shouted James from behind them, making them jump and scatter forwards like beetles. James laughs and pushes his way through the first years, as they stare up at him, some admiringly, some with frightened expressions on their faces.

'Alright Posie?' he asks, ruffling me hair.

'Oh Jamsie what did I say about calling me that eh?' I ask my tone sickeningly sweet, as I used the name his ex-girlfriend Melissa Hunter called him.

'Sorry Rosie' he says shooting me daggers.

'Much Better' I say smiling, as I tip toe to ruffle his hair while Albus laughs along with a couple of hesitant first years, who are immediately silenced by James' glare.

I yawn, nearly falling on Al, as he tells me that he'll handle the first years and that I should be looking to get some sleep. Thank Merlin for Al.

'Thanks Al, where would I be without you?' I say to which he just winks and bids me goodnight. I was glad that it was a Friday which meant that I had the weekend before lessons started. I barge into my dormitory to find Jade, Faith, Aaliyah and Chanel already there. Aaliyah and Chanel are identical Muggle-Born twin sisters. At first, they were so hard to identify, with both of them being the same height, Slim with dark brown skin, Straight Black Hair and strong London Accents. After I got to know them better, I noticed Chanel's eyebrows were longer and thinner and her chin was slightly pointier than Aaliyah's. Their personalities were the biggest give away. Aaliyah was sporty (beater on the Quidditch Team, and apparently played some muggle sport called football), outgoing, funny and had tons of friends. Chanel was shy, quiet, and did better in academics and she had her close circle of friends but no one closer than Aaliyah. They all hugged me and my sleepiness left me a bit as we all sat down on our beds, drinking hot chocolate using our wands to keep it warm, not bothering to unpack and just talking. It feels good to be back.


	3. Chapter 3: Mystery Boy

**Chapter 3: Mystery boy**

**Disclaimer: Obviously HP belongs to the one and only J. .**

**A/N: Enjoy!**

Saturday flew by and I wake up earlier than I wanted to on Sunday, the sunlight and birds calling me. I couldn't get back to sleep so I check the time – 5.30, Find 'Hogwarts: A History' by Bathilda Bagshot, dress for the day and head out of the portrait hole and walk towards the library, only to groan in frustration as it isn't even open yet. Instead, I choose a space in front of my favourite oak tree in front of the lake and read, and the book, as many times as I had read it, fascinated me and I always learnt something new, as the book had such great detail. It surprises me how many people have never read this book. Even my dad hasn't, his excuse being 'Your mum knows it off by heart anyway!' I soak in the sunlight and enjoy the view, the sounds from the great hall escalating ever so slowly as more students get up and head for breakfast. My stomach grumbles telling me that I'm hungry and I get up, only to crash straight into something really hard. I fall back, but before I hit the ground, I feel 2 arms snake around my waist, pulling me up. I look into the eyes of Shawn Carter.

'I'm so sorry Rose! I didn't even look where I was going!' he starts frantically apologising.

'Shawn its fine! Calm down, you caught me anyway!' I saw and I realise his arms are still around me. He notices at the exact same moment I do, and awkwardly removes them.

'Okay good, Erm I'll see you around…Rosie' he smiles and walks of running a hand through his hair and sighing exasperatedly. For some reason, I thought of Shawn all day and the incident today morning as small as it was wouldn't leave my mind.

After dinner, I head to the library for some solace and try to clear my head. I find an empty table, and draw up a revision timetable. The school year hadn't technically even started yet but like my mum says, better safe than sorry. I look out the window, but I suddenly see a reflection on it of a boy and a girl. I turn my head and see Jade and Shawn kissing furiously, her legs wrapped around his and his hands clinging to her curly brown hair. I feel a stab in my heart and I feel tears coming out of my eyes. Before anyone sees me, I run out of the library, with my belongings, my bag swinging madly at my side and instead find an empty classroom somewhere in the Charms Corridor and sit in the shadow and think. My emotions were in control. Now, I need to figure out why I had had such an extreme reaction to Shawn and Jade. I then realised that my 'little fourth year crush' on Shawn hadn't completely evaporated as I thought it had and the fact that Jade was with him made it even worse. I need to get him out of my head, he would never like me and I have to convince myself that I don't like him.

I sit there deep in thought, when suddenly I hear a voice call out to me.

'Rose? Rose Weasley?'

I jump.

'W-Who is it?' I ask trying to steady my voice and not sound like a wimp. I hear footsteps walk towards the classroom door and the door swinging open and I force myself to get up and just as I step into the corridor, I see a blonde haired boy turning the corner. Scorpius Malfoy. What on earth is he doing in a dark empty Charms classroom on a Sunday night? I walk back to the Gryffindor Common Room in a trance, thankful that lessons would finally start tomorrow, so I could properly concentrate. But for now…Sleep.


End file.
